1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioned delivery instruments for use in dentistry and medicine and other fields. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a dental instrument having a delivery tip portion configured for insertion into the mouth of a patient adjacent the teeth and gums of the patient.
2. The Relevant Technology
There are many important dental compositions that need to be efficiently delivered to tooth surfaces during dental restorative procedures. Such dental compositions include, for example, hemostatic agents, etchants, bonding agents, disinfectants, sealants, and for indirect impression making, impression materials. Applicators and syringes with associated delivery tips are often employed to deposit such compositions onto the teeth and gums of a patient. Dental instruments are also sometimes employed adjacent teeth and gums without depositing a composition thereon, such as when probing, cleaning, or examining a tooth or gum.
Since dental instruments such as syringes and applicators are moved in such close proximity near teeth and gums of a patient, and sometimes even contact the teeth and gums of a patient, typical dental instruments can cause pain and irritation to the teeth and gums of the patient, particularly when the patient has injured or bleeding gums, or sensitive teeth, for example.
For instance, it is typical for practitioners to move a dental instrument adjacent the teeth and gums of a patient when the practitioner is removing air bubbles from dental compositions, such as impression materials, applied to the teeth and/or gums of a patient. Impression materials are applied to the teeth and allowed to harden to thereby make an impression of the teeth. The hardened impression materials are then used to make a mold.
When applying impression materials to a tooth, air bubbles can remain entrapped within the impression matreial, particularly when a syringe is used in dispensing the the impression material, particularly when a syringe is used in dispensing the impression material. These air bubbles can prevent complete reproduction of detail in the impression material, resulting in a poor cast mold of the teeth.
The impression material is only useable for a few minutes once the base material and the catalyst material have been mixed. Thus, it is important to remove entrapped air bubbles as soon as possible. In conventional delivery methods, after a quantity of impression material has been delivered around the prepared tooth, an air syringe is sometimes used to blow against the impression material. This can help to break up entrapped bubbles, but is not always predictable and can result in additional air bubbles becoming entrapped in the impression material. In addition, time is wasted addressing this issue while working time of the impression material is passing.
Although bristled dental instruments are highly useful for a variety of different purposes, such as removing air bubbles, one drawback relating to typical bristled instruments is that the instruments can contact and irritate sensitive root, nerve, and gum tissues. During use of bristled dental instruments, the instruments must necessarily be moved adjacent root, nerve, and gum tissues. In order to be effective, the instruments must be moved close enough to the teeth and gums that the bristles can be brushed against a composition placed on the teeth and gums.
Despite the greatest care exercised by the dentist, it is generally very difficult, if not impossible for the dentist to move a dental instrument adjacent the teeth and gums of a patient without, on occasion, accidentally abutting an end of the instrument against the teeth and gums. The contact of the instrument against the teeth and gums can be particularly painful in the event of an abscess, injury, sensitive gums, missing teeth, and other conditions potentially causing pain upon contact with a dental instrument.
Another challenge within the art relates to the movement of dental instruments into spaces between teeth and into or adjacent crevices and tight spaces within teeth, such as during delivery of dental materials therein. This challenge is increased when sensitive teeth and gums are involved.
What is therefore needed is a dental instrument and a method for using the dental instrument in a manner that does not injure the teeth and gums of a patient when the dental instrument contacts the teeth and gums. What is also needed is a dental instrument having at least some degree of fibrous covering without causing injury or pain in the event of contact between a dental instrument and the teeth or gums of a patient. What is also needed is a dental instrument that is readily placed into spaces between teeth and into or adjacent crevices and tight spaces within teeth, such as during delivery of dental materials therein or during a cleaning procedure.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved dental instrument.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved dental instrument that does not injure the teeth and gums of a patient contacted by the dental instrument.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cushioned dental delivery instrument and methods for the use thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dental delivery instrument capable of conveniently moving into spaces between teeth and into and adjacent crevices and tight spaces within teeth.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved dental instrument having a plurality of fibers thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dental instrument having a main body that is selectively placed adjacent the teeth and gums of a patient without injuring or causing pain to the teeth or gums.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved delivery tip for delivering a dental composition to a desired location.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved dental applicator.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fibrous dental instrument that a dental practitioner can employ without injuring or causing pain to teeth and gums.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dental instrument that can be conveniently used as a dental cleaning instrument.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dental instrument that conforms to crevices and tight places within teeth and other portions of the mouth of a patient.
This invention relates to the mounting of an elastomeric member on the main body of a dental instrument in order to conform to difficult tooth surfaces and/or prevent injury or pain upon the movement of the instrument against the teeth or gums of a dental patient. The main body, typically an elongate rigid body, and the elastomeric member form a cushioned dental instrument.
The cushioned dental instrument of the present invention may comprise, for example, a fiber-covered, cushioned instrument such as a delivery tip that is selectively coupled to a syringe. Optionally, the cushioned dental instrument may comprise a fiber-covered, cushioned dental applicator. As the practitioner moves the cushioned portion of the instrument close to the teeth and gums in order to apply or brush a dental composition, for example, the elastomeric member cushions any contact of the instrument against the teeth or gums.
One such cushioned dental instrument comprises: (i) a rigid, elongate, main body configured to be grasped by a practitioner; (ii) an elastomeric member coupled to the main body; and (iii) a plurality of flocking fibers electrostatically deposited on the elastomeric member. The fibers are affixed at an adhesion end thereof to the elastomeric member. The opposing free ends of the flocking fibers extend away from the elastomeric member.
The fibers of the dental tool permit an agitating action to remove air bubbles from the applied dental composition such as an impression material, reducing the amount of air entrapped within the impression material. The stimulation provided by the fibers also results in better adaptation of the applied material around tooth surfaces. The fibers may also be used in a brushing or scrubbing action, which is advantageous for working other dental compositions into the tissues.
As indicated, examples of the dental instrument include an applicator and a delivery tip. The cushioned member of a particular instrument may have a variety of different configurations, such as square, round, or a variety of different shapes. Grooves can be located in the cushioned member to enable the cushioned member to contract when it is placed between or adjacent teeth. Such grooves may have a variety of different configurations.
The dental tools of the present invention may be formed through the use of two or three color molding (or optionally, four, five or six color molding, for example, if many different materials are employed), adhesion, ultrasonic bonding, or through a variety of different techniques in which an elastomeric member is coupled to a rigid material.
A delivery tip of the present invention may be used to apply a dental composition to a tooth surface. One delivery tip comprises a tubular member, means for coupling the tubular member to a delivery device, an elastomeric member coupled to the tubular member, and a plurality of fibers coupled to the elastomeric member. An applicator of the present invention comprises a main body, an elastomeric member coupled to the main body, and a plurality of fibers coupled to the elastomeric member.
The body of the dental tool of the present invention, such as a delivery tip or applicator, may comprise a solid, rigid polypropylene, while the elastomeric portion may comprise a soft, elastomeric member, such as a thermoplastic elastomer, or a urethane, for example. Preferably, the dental instrument is made from a chemically inert material with respect to the dental compositions. The durometer of the elastomeric member may vary based on the durometer of the material to be delivered, with higher durometer elastomeric members being employed for higher durometer materials to be delivered, for example.
A handle of the dental tool may be formed through the use of a rigid material combined with an elastomeric member, thereby forming a non-slip grip, such as on the applicators of the present invention. Such a handle may be formed through two or three color molding, for example, and through the use of a number of different materials.
One delivery system of the present invention comprises a cushioned dental instrument and a delivery device coupled to the cushioned dental instrument. For example, a fiber-covered, cushioned delivery tip may be coupled to a syringe that has a reservoir and a plunger that selectively forces material from the reservoir. In another embodiment of a delivery system, an applicator system comprises a hollow main body and a reservoir movably coupled thereto. Upon movement of the applicator""s main body with respect to the reservoir, a desired amount of material is delivered from the hollow main body.
Another major advantage of a cushioned dental instrument of the present invention is the ability of the cushioned instrument (with or without fibers) to accommodate irregularities in tooth and gum surfaces while still performing the delivery function desired. For example, a cushioned applicator is able to readily negotiate and deliver material into tight, awkward and irregular areas because the cushioned portion of the applicator is able to compress into and around such areas, thereby achieving a desired delivery function.
The applicator may also be readily used as a cleaning device to clean such irregular and awkward areas. The cushioning effect of the cushioning member also assists the applicator in cleaning hard to reach, awkward, and uneven spaces. Thus, since the cushioned dental instruments (e.g., applicators) of the present invention readily fit into and adjacent crevices on teeth, the instruments can also be conveniently used as cleaning devices to clean teeth, gums, and adjacent surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide dental instruments with cushioned gripping portions that make it easier for the dentist to grip and control the instrument better.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and the appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.